


Funny How Life Works

by patriciatepes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Kelly was ready to die for her baby… but that didn't mean that it didn't weigh constantly on her mind.





	Funny How Life Works

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnpairingbingo square, Castiel/Kelly Kline. This is just a short, kind of fluffy piece. I haven't written one of these in a long time. Hope everyone likes it.

She knew it was a nightmare the moment she became aware of her surroundings. The world around her was a wasteland. The few people Kelly encountered were suffering from one thing or another, and all of them begged for her help… until they saw who she was. Then they cursed her. Called her horrible names—"Satan's whore" was her brain's favorite.

Kelly woke from her nightmare in a cold sweat, panting. She rested a hand on her swollen belly and instantly felt the comfort that Jack was always ready to offer to his mother. Her heart and breathing calmed to a steady pace, and she blinked against the darkness of her bedroom. She reached over and turned on a bedside lamp, sitting with her back against the headboard.

She had questioned her decision when she had entered her romantic relationship with the leader of the free world, the President of the United States. But he had loved her—and she him. Of course, she had had no idea when he had gotten possessed by Lucifer. And had certainly had no idea that she was literally sleeping with the devil himself. Her brain had a lot of fodder to work with for nightmares. After all, she was currently on the run from demons, Lucifer himself, and some monster hunter family. Her current protector being the literal angelic best friend of the hunter family. Of course.

Groaning, she got out of bed and made her way to the restroom—a frequent stop recently—before tiptoeing downstairs. She rounded the bottom of the staircase to one sight that she had seen often, but still found hilarious. The angel Castiel on the couch, eyes glued emotionlessly to the television. He blinked when she reached the threshold of the room, as if breaking away from the set's hold, to stare up questioningly at her.

"Kelly, is everything all right?" he asked, standing. "The baby…?"

She held up a hand. "Baby's not here yet. I just… had trouble sleeping. Mind if I join you?"

He nodded once, moving aside to make room for her on the couch. She sat, and he offered her the remote. She shook her head, and he set it on the end table.

"Sleep is important, according to the books. Though they also said that insomnia is a common problem with pregnancy. Perhaps—"

"I had a nightmare."

Castiel turned to face her. He didn't say anything, nor did he press her for details. She was grateful for both. But his stare was intense, even if she pretended—just for a second—that he wasn't an angel. She sighed.

"I think… I think I'm scared, Castiel."

Again, he said nothing, his bright eyes boring deep into her very soul—or, at least, that's what it felt like. She sighed, curling into the couch as much as she could with her new, pregnant body. She crossed her arms over the top of her belly and forced herself to look away. The television, showing some stupid infomercial, played on in the background. Finally, Castiel seemed to scoot closer to her.

"Are you having doubts?" he asked.

"No," Kelly said. "But, that still doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"I… don't understand. You're not doubting birthing your son. You're not doubting his goodness?"

Kelly didn't answer right away. Instead, she ran a hand over her swollen womb. She smiled softly.

"No. I don't doubt it. But… I'm mortal, Castiel. I'm just barely to my thirties. There's… a lot more I thought I'd get to do with my life. And then, what if… what if I'm not good enough?"

She stared meaningfully at Castiel. After a moment of his questioning look, he huffed out a small laugh. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. If you knew who made it into Heaven, you'd be surprised. You're a good soul. You'll be welcome."

"But I… I slept with Satan!" Kelly said.

Castiel shrugged. "You didn't know at the time."

Now it was Kelly's turn to laugh. She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know. I guess… maybe I'm just sad. And scared. And happy. And all of those things at once. My son will have wonderful powers that he'll use to help humankind. But I won't get to see him grow. And, yes, maybe there's just a niggling of doubt… but it's just… just human nature raring its ugly head. I know Jack will be good. God. I must sound like a crazy person."

Castiel leaned back on the sofa, and Kelly moved until she was resting against him. She was glad when he put a comforting arm about her shoulders.

"I'm no expert on humanity, having only been human for a brief period once." Kelly arched a brow, but the angel shook his head. "Long story. But I did learn one thing, both from that experience and from being friends with the Winchesters for all these years."

"And what's that?"

"Well, that would be that, what you're feeling right now, this happy-sad, excited-but-scared, am-I-right-or-wrong feeling… it's just how life works."

Kelly bit lightly at her bottom lip, considering Castiel's words. Finally, she laughed and motioned for the remote, which he handed to her without hesitation. She nestled further into his side.

"You're right. I know you are. But now I'm not tired, and I'm _not_ going to spend the rest of this night watching this guy trying to sell this stupid frying pan. I'm finding something more interesting for us to watch."

Castiel blinked, obviously perplexed. "But… it's nonstick. The eggs just fell right out when he tipped it over the plate."

Kelly laughed and clicked the channel button. "Fascinating… but pregnant woman gets to choose what to watch. That's also how life works."


End file.
